A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for configuring an application for an end device and to a corresponding system for configuring an application. Further, the invention relates to a server and an end device for use in a method for configuring an application.
B. Related Art
For securing applications carried out using end devices, for example within the framework of a cashless payment operation or of an electronic acquisition of tickets, there can be implemented, according to the prior art, different end-device configurations on the basis of different security solutions on the end device. It proves to be disadvantageous here that separate applications must be used for the different end-device configurations. This makes it necessary for different versions of the corresponding application to be made available by the operator of the application.
The object of the invention is to configure an application for an end device in dependence on the security solution on the end device in a simple manner.